


Contests are hell

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daisy goes about her contest day like normal until she meets a girl.PWP.





	Contests are hell

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more ;) anonymously if it strikes me!!! Enjoy. This sucks but enjoy ;P my pervert babes!

It was Daisy in the contest hall with her beloved Meowth she often entered in contests, Shiloh. 

There were 15 minutes before the contest would begin and not many knew how Daisy got her Pokemon to perform so well for the contests… 

Shiloh was already preparing for what would happen as Daisy knelt down in a corner of the dressing room out of sight hiding behind a curtain the best she could. “Shi, be delicate this time.

Last time you had me walking funny before the contest. Breasts for now, pussy later,” she pat her eager mon on the head, “if you win.” She winked. The meowth placed his paws on his trainers breasts and began pawing at them until her breasts flopped out of their confinements. 

“Meowwww,” Shiloh purred and put his mouth to them and began to suck, licking and nipping, and began dry humping her leg. “Mmm…” she enjoyed her mon doing slow nips to her body as she took one hand to his erection, hoping to get him off quicker. “You’re going to win right?” she said as she stroked slow paced against her meowth's growing cock. “meowwww,” her meowth said as he thrust against her hand and began sucking harder on her swollen tits now. Daisy found herself getting practically wet. Daisy was a bit disappointed that she didn’t have much time left to get a full pounding in. 

“If you really want to win, you’ll show me how much,” she said as she pumped her hand faster up her dear meowth's shaft, as the mon’s howls got louder which each stroke and as such his body began to twitch, giving her a warning. “5 minutes left till stage time!” the intercom rang out.

 

Shiloh was almost there but she knew her meowth well and he wouldn’t cum that quickly. Shiloh meowed as he lost his source of suckage. “Shi, this is better don’t complain” and she moved her mouth to the creature. Shiloh rarely got blowjobs unless it was an extra special contest. Daisy quickly bobbed her head up and down her mon’s cock, even going as far to take him in fully. 

Daisy went at this for a few minutes.   
“contestants please to the stage! Our first up is Daisy and Shiloh!” 

Fuck.

She went to pull away not having time to let her meowth finish but the sudden abruptness caused Shiloh to cum right on her face as it splattered her and he seemed pleased. It wasn’t as bad as the time before when she rushed off and had cum stains on her outfit. Daisy quickly tucked away her tits into her bra and licked off the creamy cum her mon gave her. “Now, win for me, right? And you can fuck my pussy,” and Daisy added, “as hard as you like.” Shiloh was very much eager to win now. “Meowth!!” he yelled as he headed off with his trainer. 

Daisy did win the contest and as a promise kept. 

Daisy let her meowth fuck her in the contest room, but sadly someone caught them this time and it is very embarrassing to see your pokemon balls deep slapping and cumming in your ass. 

“I…I can explain,” Daisy's face was flushed. 

“Go on,” The girl said as Daisy fixed herself up with her meowth complaining as he still was erect. Cock out and everything, good thing the rest of the contestants had left for the night. It was just the two girls. 

“Your meowth's erection is still—” 

“Yes…he…uhm…takes a while to cum.” 

Shiloh just glared. 

“So? You were, fucking or, letting it, fuck you?” 

Shiloh seemed offended. 

“Y-yes, is that weird?” oh god she might get reported to officer Jenny for pokephilia or something. Not all of the regional areas allowed this. Some frowned upon it. 

“Well, kind of? I mean, out in public?”

The girl whispered, “that’s so…scandalous.” 

“I won’t tell anyone if you’ll do me a favor.” 

Daisy sighed, her contest reputation was on the line.  
“M-maybe…but what’s your name?” 

“Sandy,” the girl answered.   
Daisy was weary of the girls request. 

Sandy sent out a very large typhlosion.   
“I-I’ve seen him on television!” this girl was that rumored challenger who entered in battle contests. “Yea, yea, it is actually my first time entering a contest!” Sandy told Daisy. “Typho didn’t like contests as much as battling, and well, he’s such a rough, bastard, and I don’t like fucking him, often….” Daisy paused, in thought processing this, so Sandy fucked Pokemon to? “Can I see my typho fuck you?” she blurted out casually. Shiloh still with his unattended erection had begun grinding it against his trainers hand as she absentmindedly jerked him off slowly. 

“I-I suppose…” Daisy had never taken Some thing so big…she had only ever had sex with Shiloh twice. “Great,” Sandy clapped her hands, “I will watch. Put on a contest for me, okay?” she giggled as she stood away from the girl and two mons. “Shiloh, are you okay with that? You can still join in.” Shiloh was not having it but that typhlosion would beat the crap out of him so he settled with a pout when Daisy began jerking him off again. “Typho, go on,” Sandy commanded. 

The big fire type practically toppled over her and knocked her down against a table as it mounted her, shoving its hard cock into her hole from behind. Typhlosion was a lot rougher than her meowth and bigger to. He absolutely would not slow down as he rammed his erect cock into her nearly knocking the air out of her as she held onto the table for support. “Guh!” Daisy could see why now, this thing was a beast.   
Daisy could barely keep up with pleasuring Shiloh still which got the mon fed up and shoved it in her mouth. The poor girl felt two cocks now ramming into her as she held on to the table trying to pleasure them both. Sandy stared casually, as she watched her typhlosion going to town on this girl “Warning, when he cums, he cums hard.” 

Daisy found that believable and he was hardly even there yet as she felt him slamming into her holding her hips, his body burning up and his cock pressing against her walls. Typhlosion pulled out, gripped her hips and with a pant, began to cum inside her as he toppled over her. A pervy smile on him all the while as he continued to dump his seed into her. Shiloh was cumming now to all of it hitting the back of Daisy’s throat, cum filled her mouth and pussy as both mon’s pulled out leaving whatever left to fall onto her face and ass. Daisy looked like a whore as she smacked her lips that dripped cum, and saliva, her pussy was slicked with typhlosion cum. She wobbled over a bit breathless. Sandy smirked, “Wow, good job, hun!” Typhlosion then ran back to his trainer. “Good job typhlo, my good boy, did you give her all you got?” she giggled and the fire beast nodded. “thanks again Daisy, got it all on film too~ you’ll definitely be helping me and my other Pokemon again sometime….” 

Oh no.  
“Sandy! Wait!”   
Sandy was gone.   
Great just great.   
Hopefully this would be the last she saw or Sandy. Daisy picked up her meowth. “Ugh.” She’d have to wash the spunk out of her ass and pussy when she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take criticism. Just fap to this and go.


End file.
